DUME
"DUME" is the seventieth episode of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on February 19, 2018, and is the eleventh episode in the fourth season. Plot Ezra, Hera, and Sabine arrive back at their base camp, still devastated over Kanan's death. No one is more devastated than Hera and Ezra. Meanwhile, things are no better for the Imperials. Governor Pryce's actions in destroying the fuel depot has now compromised production of the TIE Defender. With their entire fuel supply destroyed, the factory operations on Lothal have ground to a halt, and Thrawn is not at all pleased. Governor Pryce had succeeded in achieving what the Rebels failed to achieve, and unintentionally gave them a victory. Meanwhile, while Hera goes off to mourn over her loss, the rest of the Ghost crew go there separate ways to clear their heads. Ezra spends some alone time while Sabine and Zeb head out on a revenge spree. Ezra suddenly gets chased by a pack of angry Loth-Wolves, and as a result gets lost in the outskirts of Lothal. As night falls, Sabine and Zeb arrive on the outskirts of Capital City. They notice the factory operations have shutdown. Hacking into the Imperial network from a speeder bike, they learn that the TIE Defender factory has been shut down after the fuel depots were destroyed. They finally realize that Kanan completed Hera's mission. Sabine and Zeb leave the speeder bike for Rukh and the Imperials to find, rigged with an explosive charge. The explosion takes out the troopers, leaving Rukh by himself. He picks up Sabine and Zeb's sense, and goes after them. Little does he know that Sabine and Zeb are luring him into a trap. When Rukh catches up with Sabine and Zeb, he engages them in a brutal fight of vengeance. Rukh outmatches them, but Sabine and Zeb eventually overpower him. Zab almost beats Rukh to death, only for Sabine to stop him. Instead, they send him back to the Imperials, covered from head to toe in graffiti as a message to the Empire. Meanwhile, Ezra is still lost in the outskirts. Eventually, he ends falling asleep there. He is found by the Loth-Wolves again, and this time they are accompanied by what looks like an alpha. The wolf calls himself "Dume". Ezra expresses how lost and helpless he feels without his master to the wolves. The wolves bring him a stone from the Lothal Jedi Temple, and tell him that it is in danger. According to Dume, the temple holds secrets of knowledge that could be used for destruction if it falls into the wrong hands. Before the wolves disappear before him, Dume tells Ezra in a few words to restore the past, and redeem the future. Ezra asks Dume what that means. The wolf seemingly devours him. Ezra wakes up and yells for Kanan. After realizing that he’d been dreaming, Ezra finds the Jedi keystone laying at his feet. In the morning, Sabine and Zeb return to base camp and inform Hera that the TIE Defender factories have shut down. This helps Hera lift her spirit and confidence. With the factories out of action, she now believes they still have a chance to beat the Empire, and Ezra knows where to start. He arrives back with the stone, and tells his fellow Rebels that the Lothal Jedi Temple is in danger. He declares saving the temple as their next mission. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Biker Scout #1 *Sam Witwer as Biker Scout #2, Imperial Officer #1, Imperial Technician *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Arihnda Pryce *Lars Mikkelsen as Thrawn *Dave Filoni as Imperial Officer #2 *Dante Basco as Jai Kell *Warwick Davis as Rukh *Clancy Brown as Ryder Azadi Trivia *This episode was originally titled "One Giant Step Ahead". **The episode also originally went under the title "Ascension: Part Two". *In the scene where Zeb beats up Rukh, Zeb was originally intended to say "I...have...had... enough...of...you!" This would have been a reference to the film Star Trek III: The Search for Spock when James T. Kirk had beaten his Klingon opponent. International Premieres *April 7, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art DUME concept art 1.jpg DUME concept art 2.jpg DUME concept art 3.jpg DUME concept art 4.jpg DUME concept art 5.jpg DUME concept art 6.jpg DUME concept art 7.jpg DUME concept art 8.jpg DUME concept art 9.jpg Screenshots DUME 01.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-ghost-crew.jpg DUME 02.jpeg DUME 03.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-loth-wolf-tall.jpg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-pryce-thrawn.jpg DUME 04.jpeg DUME 05.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-rukh-sabine-zeb.jpg DUME 07.jpeg|Ruth cloaks himself DUME 08.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-ezra-stone.jpg DUME 09.jpeg DUME 10.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes